


It Runs in the Family

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [64]
Category: The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Gen, High School, Mystery, Prompt Fill, Teenage Drama, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Show Titles prompt:Any, any, The Night of the Vicious Valentine (Wild Wild West)In which one of Bobby's classmates has a mystery for him to solve, and he's more than up to the challenge.
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	It Runs in the Family

_Roses are red_   
_Daisies are white_   
_Hope you have a terrible time_   
_At the dance tonight_

“I’ve been getting them all week,” Bonnie said. “They’re all really mean.”

She handed the rest to Bobby, who examined them all carefully. More nasty rhymes, all of them written on raggedly cut-out hearts instead of glossy store-bought cards. The writing was all block print, with a black marker.

“I’m afraid to go to the dance. What if he’s going to do something to embarrass me in front of everyone?”

“Any idea who it could be?” Bobby asked.

“No clue,” Bonnie replied. “I try to be nice to everyone, you know that.”

It was true. Bonnie was the nicest person in Bobby’s class, and maybe even the whole school. Hard to imagine anyone holding a grudge against her or wanting to ruin her time at the dance.

“Let me see what I can find out,” Bobby said. 

Bonnie beamed at him. “Thanks, Bobby!”

Bobby slipped the vicious Valentines in his backpack and headed to class. For the rest of the day he tried causally bringing Bonnie up in conversation, seeing what people had to say about her.

“She helped me pass the math test.”

“Bonnie was really nice to my little brother when he asked her out. He’s still mooning around over her.”

“She’s going to help me make posters for the pep rally.”

Everyone had good things to say about her. With one exception.

“Bonnie Monroe is a phony.” Geri scowled. “Why do you want to talk about her?”

“She seems pretty nice to me,” Bobby said. “What’s phony about her?”

“You know how she says she doesn’t date? Lie.”

Bobby didn’t know Geri very well. She ran with a different crowd, the ones who played D&D every week and liked to cos play on the weekends. He followed Geri on Instagram because her costumes always looked really good. 

“Is she dating someone right now?” Bobby asked, feigning interest. It didn’t matter to him if Bonnie was dating or not, but it obviously meant something to Geri.

“Danny Stell.”

Ah. Now Bobby got it. Danny was part of Geri’s group, and a boy she obviously really liked to be that jealous that he’d be dating Bonnie.

When Bobby relayed that information to Bonnie, she immediately confronted Danny, who admitted he’d been the one lying because he had a crush on her. The whole thing was wrapped up by the end of the school day.

By the time the Junior High Valentine’s Day Dance got underway, everyone was friends again and Danny seemed to be rethinking his feelings about Geri.

“Another satisfying case for the Belden Detective Agency?” Bonnie teased, serving Bobby a cup of punch. “What do I owe you?”

“Maybe you could help me study for the history test?” Bobby suggested. It was his worst subject.

“Done!”

Trixie wasn’t the only Belden who could solve a mystery.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Just a short mystery for Bobby, because I was super tired when I decided to fill this prompt. LOL!


End file.
